


Possession

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Regulus wants something all his own, and he doesn't want to share.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004. I'm not sure if this counts as underage, but it's set when the Marauders are still in school.

Sirius was possessive. Regulus knew that; it had been the driving force behind many of their childhood squabbles. As the eldest son, Sirius was treated with higher favor -- at least until he'd got himself Sorted into Gryffindor. The tide had changed after that; Regulus was rapidly becoming the favored child of their parents, and as much as Sirius rebelled and claimed not to care, Regulus knew it ate at Sirius to see Regulus take what had once been his. 

But Regulus was tired of hand-me-downs. He wanted something that was his and his alone, something that Sirius had never possessed. During his sixth year, he decided what that would be: Sirius' friend, Lupin. 

Regulus had watched and listened, and now he was certain that his brother wanted Lupin, but Sirius was as careless with Lupin as he was with everything -- and everyone -- else. They weren't lovers; Sirius would have boasted if they were. Lupin, he noticed, had withdrawn from Sirius, in fact. Something had happened last year, and while Regulus didn't know what it was, he saw that it would work to his advantage. 

He began to court Lupin. He started small, initiating conversations and asking for help with his Transfiguration homework, saying that he appreciated receiving the help from someone who was more experienced. The talking turned to flirting, which quickly led to snogging. Lupin, as it turned out, had a wicked sense of humor and a wide mischievous streak. _It's always the quiet ones_ , Regulus thought as he sat in the library with Lupin's fingers teasing their way up his thigh beneath the table. 

It was all too easy to get Lupin to fall for him. A little bit of interest, a little bit of attention, a little bit of pretending to be affectionate and sensitive -- all of the things that Sirius was not -- and Lupin was eating out of his hand. The boy was either attention-starved or a fool. Either way, Regulus got what he wanted. 

It was a simple matter to arrange the discovery. Regulus forwarded a note from Remus that was meant for him to Sirius. It read simply, "Meet me in Greenhouse #3 after dinner". Regulus arranged for the note to reach Sirius long enough after dinner that Sirius arrived at the greenhouse just in time to see his friend bent over a worktable and being fucked by his brother, clay pots dancing as the table shook with the force of each thrust. 

Regulus longed for a camera when he saw Sirius' face go stark white, and the shock and horror in Sirius' eyes were enough to send him over the edge; he drove into Lupin hard and spilled deep within him, staking his claim with seed and sweat. 

Instead of crumbling into guilt and remorse, Lupin bent to pull up his drawers when Regulus eased out of him and then stood up straight and smoothed his robes as he gazed defiantly at Sirius. Regulus tore his gaze away from Sirius long enough to pull up his own drawers and let his own robes fall back into place. 

"How could you?" Sirius demanded, hectic color standing out on his cheeks, his voice shaking with rage. 

"This is none of your concern, Sirius," Lupin replied coolly. 

"The hell it isn't! You were fucking my brother!"

"He was fucking me, actually. And it's still none of your business."

"You know how I feel about him. How could you betray me like that?" 

At that, Lupin's eyes flashed with anger, and a scowl formed on his usually calm face. "Contrary to what you may want to believe, Sirius, not everything is about you. Regulus treats me better than you ever did, and frankly, just because you or James hate someone isn't enough reason for me to hate them anymore."

Lupin pulled out his wand and cleaned himself and Regulus up, and then he linked his arm through Regulus', leading him away. Regulus was surprised by this, but not so surprised that he couldn't shoot a smugly triumphant look over his shoulder at Sirius, who looked as if he had been slapped. Regulus' plan had worked even better than he imagined. Not only had he taken Lupin first, thus destroying Sirius' chances of making Lupin his lover and shaking the foundation of their friendship as well, but Lupin really was _his_. Lupin had defied Sirius for Regulus' sake. Lupin had chosen _him_. 

As soon as they were well away from the greenhouse and alone, Regulus grabbed Lupin and pushed him against the wall, sealing his mouth over Lupin's in a rough, demanding kiss; Lupin moaned and opened his mouth immediately, rocking his hips and abruptly reminding Regulus that he hadn't come yet. Dropping to his knees, Regulus hitched Lupin's robes up and untied his drawers, freeing his cock; wrapping his hand around the base, he drew the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and Lupin's moans grew louder as his fingers scrabbled uselessly against the stone wall at his back. Regulus sucked and licked greedily, and it didn't take long before Lupin cried out, his hips jerking as he came, and Regulus swallowed every last drop -- something he had never done for anyone before. 

He stood and captured Lupin's mouth again, this kiss slow and almost tender; Lupin wrapped both arms around him, stroking his back as the kiss continued until Regulus felt as if he were drowning in Lupin's taste. 

"Mine," he whispered fiercely when they broke the kiss at last. 

"Yours," Lupin whispered back, holding Regulus close. "All yours." 

It seemed that Sirius wasn't the only possessive one in the family, Regulus mused as he grasped Lupin's wrists and pinned them against the wall, already growing hard again as he rocked his hips against Lupin's, intending to take him again then and there. Lupin was his now, his alone, and Regulus had no intention of letting go.


End file.
